A persistent problem that has faced skiers is the unavailability of means for storing skis. This problem occurs any time skiers are not using their skis. It is particularly troublesome when the skier temporarily removes his skis during a session of skiing.
At present, when a skier stops skiing for a time in order to enter a restaurant or lodge, typically he must place his or her skis in wooden racks outside the ski lodge. The racks consist primarily of strips of wood forming a large compartment where large numbers of skis are bunched together. There is no provision for storing skis inside the lodge or restaurant. In fact, the lodge or restaurant does not generally allow skis to be brought inside because there is no convenient place to store the skis. In addition, the water from the melting snow on the skis may damage carpets and flooring.
Furthermore, there is now no convenient storage rack that can be used in the home for the orderly storage of skis. Thus, the skis when stored at home are customarily piled against each other, probably flat on the floor, where they are likely to become damaged or interfere with storage of other items.
Hence, there is a need for a convenient ski rack that can be used both inside and outside a lodge, restaurant or home to hold the skis and poles in an orderly vertical position.